3 kisses before perfection
by Without.The.Rain
Summary: The first time Puck had been drunk. It couldn't have possible meant anything, he knew that. The second time they kissed was at Christmas, under the mistletoe, a dare. The third time. There was no running now. They had both wanted that one. Adult themes.


**3 kisses before perfection.**

**The first time Puck had been drunk. It couldn't have possible meant anything, he knew that. The second time they kissed was at Christmas, under the mistletoe, a dare. The third time. There was no running now. They had both wanted that one.**

* * *

><p>It was in the middle of October when it first happened.<p>

It was Rachel Berry's birthday party and Puck had convinced the normally pristine good girl to loosen up and run free for the night. He had collected the money and supplied the alcohol that he knew Rachel wouldn't buy herself, He may have influenced her to throw the party; but it didn't mean it was going to be a triumphant one without the aid of a strong drink. So after gathering a generous amount of inevitability needed beer and spirits, he had shared it out before rewarding himself with a well eared bottle of Jack Daniels.

After some time, when almost everybody was past tipsy, Rachel's basement was flooded with the sound of laughter and drunken cheerful giggles from jokes that would have made no sense if anyone were in their right minds. The ambitious Glee kids were stumbling over their own feet as they threw themselves around in remote time with the music. Their grins threatened to split their lips as they all shared in the sensation of warmth and the illusion of floating gracefully.

Puck was lounging on the sofa, enjoying the company of Lauran as she ranted on about something or another while he cuddled into her side and kept a distant eye on his teammates as they stumbled around. Mercedes and Tina were in a fit of laughter as they lolled around each other at Mikes' antics, who was currently acting out a conversation between Bugs bunny and Elma Fud with an incredibly convincing accent.

His eyes briefly roamed over Brittany's curvy body as she swung her hips in time with the beat. Even drunk the typical blond could dance. Artie was in his chair, wearing a fedora hat and his black tie was loose while he cheered his girlfriend on and sang his praises. Santana, who had purposely separated herself from the crowd, was glaring dangers at the disabled boys back. If anyone looked closely enough they could see the jealously burning in her eye's.

His eye's then wondered over to a sober Finn, who had been nominated designated driver. The tall teen was observing the drunken mess of teen as they fell over laughing. He seemed slightly left out, probably longing to join in with the drunken sensation of his teammates.

Puck watched as a completely wasted Blaine swung one arm over the tall teens shoulder, standing on Rachel's performance platform so they reached the same height. Blaine clung onto him for support and as Kurt went to assist the other Delton Academy student Kurt's tiny mass collapsed under Blaine's body weight as Blaine stepped off the stage, obviously forgetting there was a step. Thankfully, the soprano was able to regain control and stop himself from literally falling into an embarrassing incident. Puck had witnessed it though and giggled lightly; causing Lauran to shot him a look before discreetly smiling at how cute the self proclaimed bad-ass was when drunk.

She retained enough self control to behave in her normal cocky manner, she had drank a rather limited amount of alcohol. She growled at the boy next to her. "What you laughing at Puckerman?"

Still giggling he pointed over to where Kurt was struggling to get Blaine to sit down as the former New Directions member tried to fix the other boys hair. Kurt managed to thread his fingers through a part before going to pat it down, only for Blaine to suddenly move, causing his work to be ruined and the black hair to stand up on end again. "Blaine's kinda…kinda cute when drunk, don't ya' think?"

Lauran's eyes narrowed in puzzlement for a moment, unsure if the slurred blabber she had just heard was actually accurate. She then convinced herself that Puck was evidently too intoxicated to understand what he was saying, because there was no reason for him to be commenting on the appearance of another man.

She rolled her eyes at the drunken teen before wrapping an arm around his broad shoulders and gently forcing him to lay his head down on her thigh. "He's not my type. Too scrawny."

He beamed up at her. "You're cute too Lauran."

"Puckerman, if you don't shut up; I will punch you."

This caused the other teen to sulk at her threat, looking wounded, he mumbled. "I'd much rather have a kiss..." Lauran rolled her eye's at him again.

It was safe for Lauran to conclude that the guitarist was too drunk to be functioning normally, while the other girl had regained her customary sober personality. Lauran wanted more beer and Puckerman obviously needed to stop drinking. The teenage boy had already finished his bottle of Jack Denials he had brought and was currently more than half way through a bottle of Vodka.

She gripped the neck of the bottle and slipped it out of his limp hands. He was staring at the crowed with a glazed look on his face, too drunk to notice Lauran gulping down a few mouthfuls. Laxly, he rolled his head and gazed up at her before noticing the absences of a bottle between his hands. "Hey...that's mine." He whined childishly, reminding her of a young child that had their cookie stolen.

"Yeah, I think you've had enough Puckerman, I don't wanna have to drag your drunken ass home."

"Oh, you l-love my ass really." He slurred.

Lauran rolled her eyes at him again, but smirked slightly. He did have a nice ass.

Ungracefully, Puck pulled himself up before giving her a goofy grin and then he stood up on wobbly legs. "Where you off to?" She asked, her tone suspicious.

"I'm gonna..." He interrupted himself with a small hiccup before his legs could no longer support his weight and he staggered back, slumping onto the sofa in a heap. "I wanna go talk to Finn." He unintelligible gabbed as he tried to pull himself up again. He took a few steps before staggering, he tripped over his own feet and almost fell over before Lauran caught him by his arm and pulled him back up.

"You've been working out." She commented.

"Yeah...I like workin' oout. I like being strong too...I don't like the way the gym smells though...I like the time in the showers though. There's a lotta fit guys..." His rambling caused the normally composed girl to do a double take as he commented on the features of some of the men that were on the football team. It appeared that his previous comment was him unintentionally admitting his attraction towards men.

"Whatever. A lot of the guys on the football team are morons anyway...not that you're any acceptation..." She muttered to herself as Puck flicked an ornament that was hanging over the sofa and began giggling again.

"Come on Puckerman." She said with a tired sigh, she enjoyed Puck's company, though she would never admit it and now she was becoming irritated of babysitting the self-proclaimed bad boy. "You go talk to Hudson and I'm gonna go talk to Tina." She said as she dragged him over to the tall boy. Puck followed her and he swore his legs were moving too fast and he kept stumbling forward, if it wasn't for Lauran he would have probably fallen over.

Finn noticed the unofficially couple approaching him and smiled before waving. "Hey guys, you okay?"

"We're fine. Now look after Puckerman. I'm tired of babysitting."

Before he could open his mouth to accept or protest, the drunken teen throw his arm around his best friends shoulder and Lauran strolled off, not waiting for an answer.

"You know, you have really nice eyes." Puck said, grinning up at Finn, who screwed his noise up at the strong stench of Vodka. "Like, _really_ nice eyes. I always thought you did it to get girls, but you don't have a insi-insin-insincere bone in your body, do you?"

Finn smiled bashfully before readjusting himself so he could rest a firm hand on Puck's narrow prominent hip so he could support the shorter teen.

"I really like brown. People think brown's an ugly colour, that it reminds them of dirt, by I think it's really warm and homely." He continued to ramble, swaying rhythmically with his own heart beat as he admired Finn's eyes, hypnotised by them.

"Dude, how drunk _are_ you?" Finn asked as Puck rested his head on the other boys' shoulder.

"I'm not drunk." He mumbled, causing Finn to give a roll of his eyes' and say sarcastically.

"Right…"

"I'm not drunk!" He protested, unintentionally pouting, making Finn grin at him before changing the position of his hand and accidently brushing against the tanned, surprisingly smooth skin below his ribs. He hesitated for a second before realising that Puck was ether too drunk to care, or was too drunk to even notice where his hands were.

He watched as Puck frowned slightly before staring back up at him. "You really don't though, do you?"

"Don't what?"

"Have an in-insincere bone in your body?" He muttered. "That's what makes me feel so bad some times..."

This caused Finn to frown as he saw the sad look that had suddenly came across the other teens features. Finn was used to seeing Puck drunk, they had done it together many times. He knew how cuddly and affectionate he could get, as well as his moods could change within the blink of an eye.

"What do you mean?"

"What me and Quinn did. I'm _really_ sorry. I really wish i hadn't, i was being stupid-"

"Puck, man, it's cool. I'm over it."

"No, it's not cool!" He objected. "I was stupid and I didn't like seeing you hating me..." He finally confessed, staring down at the floor, looking like a wounded puppy.

"I didn't hate you." He said softly, before grabbing a hold of Puck's chiselled chin and lifting his head so he could look straight into Puck's toffee brown eyes. "I didn't okay; I was just...a little disappointed in you."

Puck scoffed. "That's worse."

"You made a mistake and I've forgiven you, okay?"

"Really?"

"Yeah, man."

A grin split across Puck face and it was so infectious that Finn couldn't stop himself from returning it. "That's great, man! We should, like, totally hang out more." He then blushed slightly. "I kinda missed ya'" He admitted.

This caused Finn to smile before throwing an arm around Puck's waist, helping him to stand up. "I missed you too man. Rachel was awesome and all, but I didn't have anyone to talk to really. She was the one always talking and uses really big words too…" He said, grimacing as he recalled all the complex words that he feared would suffocate him if he tried to pronounce them himself.

Puck grinned up at him and opened his mouth to speak, but was cut of by Rachel Berry, as she stumbled over to the two boys. It briefly filtered through Puck's head about what a lightweight the diva was.

"Hey guys." She greeted, smiling at them absent-mindedly. "We're gonna go play spin the bottle, you wanna join?" She slurred, her speech an indication she was drunk.

"Sure Rach', sounds good." He replied kindly before turning back to Puck, who was staring dazedly at Rachel, like she had just appeared out of thin air with two head and singing Puff The Magic Dragon. "Puck." He said, drawing his attention away from the brunette.

"Yeah?"

"You gonna join?"

"Yeah…sure."

Finn raised an eyebrow at the tanned boy, wondering what he was thinking that had caused the sudden distance attitude.

The two boys escorted Rachel back over to the group and Finn found himself sitting awkwardly between Mercedes and Sam. He found his mile-long legs stopped him from sitting comfortable and he knew the small of his back would start to hurt soon from the gauche position. He wrapped his arms around his legs to offer some support before looking over at Puck, who was sat between Mike and Kurt, resting on his elbows and talking to Mike.

Tina was the one who leant forward to spin the bottle, giggling about something as she did. The empty vodka bottle spiralled around and they watched as it landed on Kurt. The pale boy blushed lightly before he leaned towards his female friend, feeling awkward and uncomfortable about having to kiss a women while Tina appeared completely relaxed, probably from the generous amount of alcohol in her system.

As Kurt pulled away, he blushed deeper while Tina grinned up at him before chucking one arm around his slender shoulders and bringing him in for another one, causing him to squeak. The group laughed as Tina managed to keep a struggling Kurt in her clutches.

When she finally released him she laughed at how red he had became as he glared down at her half-heartedly. She then made a comment of him reminding her of a tomato, causing him to turn even redder before he returned to sit next to Blaine.

The game continued like that, with embarrassed, awkward kisses, kisses that took too much persuasion and kisses that were way too passionate and enthusiastic.

Puck laughed as Mike sat back down, red from embarrassment after kissing Artie, who also had a familiar skin tone as Brittany whispered '_that was hot'_ , while nibbling on his ear lobe.

Puck leaned forward and spun the bottle with his long, slim fingers. He sat down causally as the group watched it spin, they were all curious about who Puck would be forced to kiss, while Mike was hoping it wasn't Tina. Despite what Lauran said, everyone else had complemented the self-proclaimed bad-ass's kissing skill's.

Finn watched the bottle as it span, the head flinging from one Glee member to the next and he paled as it slowed down, landing on him.

The group laughed and cheered the two boy's on as Finn sat there, his arms wrapped around his legs awkwardly and a faint blush on his cheeks.

He shifted uncomfortable before opening his mouth to speak. "Umm, If you don't wanna you-"

"Oh, don't be a spoil sport Finn." Rachel jeered, what she had said was barely audio due to how much her words stumbled together.

"Yeah man, I r-really don't care." He said, shrugging casually but if someone was sober and looked enough, they would have seen the faint, barely visible blush taint of his dark skin. It was times like theses he was thankful he inherited his dads dark skin.

"I'm not." Finn protested, still blushing."I just don't wanna force him to do anything."

"Mike and Artie did it." Santana sniped. "You telling me four-eyes has got more balls than you?" She asked as she leant against the bar of Rachel's father's basement, glaring at the boy, throwing daggers at him like she did every time she stared at someone besides Brittany and sometimes Puck.

Finn frowned. "Well, no, I just-"

"Finn, stop being such a little bitch. I really don't care." Puck cut in, laughing as his friend blushed deeper.

"Yeah! C'mon Finn!" The group cheered. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he gave the crowd what they wanted. Awkwardly, he straightened up and crawled towards Puck, who had also leaded forward and was crouching down, using one hand to support himself.

Their lips were teasingly close and Puck's naturally pouty lips brushed against his. Finn could feel Puck's hot breath on his face and it was making it hard to concentrate.

Finn opened his mouth to speak, to tell Puck he didn't have to if he didn't want to, but Puck appeared to already know what he was going to say and rolled his eye's before gripping the back of the tall boy's neck in a tight brace and then he forced their lips together.

Kissing Puck was strange. His lips were soft, hot and demanding. The other man was totally in control, which Finn wasn't used to; Rachel and Quinn had never been like that. Puck tasted like starburst and vodka and Finn found it oddly exhilarating. He suddenly felt light headed and he wanted to pull away. _Puck's a guy!_ His brain screamed at him. _You can't like a guy_. He couldn't move though, Puck had a firm grip on his neck and he was trapped in his hold.

Puck moved his lips against his and Finn was barely aware of the group cheering them on and a few of the girls excessive giggling.

In the end, the kiss lasted longer then it should have. Finn stopped struggling and let himself enjoy the kiss. He would work out all the kinks after, he decided.

Puck finally pulled away, his hand still on the back of the pale boy's neck. Finn's eye's were still closed and his lips were swollen, with his eye's still closed. _He's gorgeous. _Puck thought briefly.

Finn opened his eye's to see a smirking Puck, who despite the confident look, had a small red tinge on his checks that was ether caused the alcohol or he was embarrassed about the kiss just like Finn was. The crowed was oblivious to the awkward smile they gave each other before they settled back down.

As Finn turned around he caught sight of a sober Kurt, who shot him a curious look, causing him to blush deeply. He wasn't ready to go there, yet.

* * *

><p>"Alright, just one more step." Finn said, carrying an even more intoxicated Puck up the stairs. One of the younger teen's arms was flung over Finn's shoulder and he tried to ignore the heat that radiated off the other boy.<p>

Puck giggled excessively and uncontrolled as he let Finn guide him to his room. His door creaked obnoxiously loud and Finn couldn't resist grinning as Puck actually 'ssshh' his door, raising one long finger to his lips as he glared at the offending piece of wood.

The dark skinned boy the burst into another fit of soft giggles as Finn lead him to his bed, were he promptly collapsed. Finn sat down as well, pulling the younger boy's legs into his lap as he began to untie Puck's laces. After this was done, he stood to leave, but found his wrist trapped in an unrelenting grip. He stared down at Puck, curious and puzzled.

"Stay?" The other boy whispered, his eye's stunning and bright.

A brief thought of how amazing the dark skinned boy looked at that moment flashed through his mind before he chased it away. Finn hesitated for a second before toeing off his shoes and crawling into the bed.

He wasn't prepared for Puck to scoot closure and snugly into his side. "Puck?" He asked unsure and confused.

The hazel eyed boy sighed contently and pressed his body closure to Finn's, mumbling out, "You smell nice."

"Oh, err, thanks, Rachel brought it fo-" His sentence died on his lips when he felt something warm and soft press down on his neck, making him shiver.

Oh, god! Puck was giving him a love bite, and it felt…it felt great.

He gently went to push his friend away, but found he didn't really have the heart to. It felt sooo good!

He shifted a moan as Puck flicked his tongue over his exposed flesh. He briefly wondered why he wasn't putting up a fight, but then remembered he was single, and enjoying it. So what was the harm in having a little fun? His thoughts trailed off again as Puck's talented mouth trailed up his neck and along his chin, leaving a burning trail behind him.

Finally, soft warm lips claimed thin pale ones.

Puck flicked his tongue along Finn's bottom lip, asking for entrance, which the older boy gladly granted. They both moaned as their tongues touched.

Puck reluctantly pulled away from the kiss, "Finn…?" He asked, breathless.

Finn shock his head and his lips were pressing down on full pouty ones and Finn wondered what wonders his mouth and tongue were really capable of.

Finn took control over the kiss, gently pressing Puck down on to his back and settling between long muscular legs, careful not to crush him with his weight. He cupped the dark skinned boys check and found it was soft to the touch.

"I want you, Finn." Puck whispered, his shining, dazzling eye's staring up at him, compelling him.

"Are…are you sure?"

Puck nodded eagerly and Finn soon got back to work.

Puck didn't take his eyes off of Finn until the drummer began nuzzling his neck. He closed his eyes and shuddered as his throat was licked and kissed. He nearly trembled as he realized how vulnerable he was until he reminded himself he was safe with Finn.

Finn felt the tiny tremor and stopped what he was doing to look at the dark skinned boy's face. "Puck? Are you all right? Do you want...?"

"I want this," he breathed, eyes still closed.

Finn hesitated a moment, watching the tension in Puck's face as the alcohol coursing though his veins made him unsuccessful in trying to hide it. He knew Puck was afraid because he didn't know what to expect. He returned to his neck, kissing it tenderly, slowly moving up to capture an earlobe. He sucked and nibbled on it, licking the delicate shell of his ear. Puck's trembling had stopped, but he still was not responding.

Puck didn't know what to do - how to act. These sensations were like nothing he had felt before. There was hot breath in his ear and a warm firm chest pressing him down on to the bed. He wanted this, he had wanted it for so long. Now though, he didn't know what to do.

There were warm lips brushing on his, gentle and chaste. He felt the heat and aroma of lust pouring off Finn. He pressed up, adding his own pressure to the kiss. He felt, rather than heard the rumble of Finn's moan.

Finn's hand slid under his trousers and grouped his cock, making him gasp. The man took advantage of his opened lips and slid his tongue in, exploring Puck's mouth.

When he finally broke the kiss, Finn smirked at the sight of his friend. His eyes were closed, his hair already dishevelled, and he was panting for breath through swollen lips. He had loved Puck for years, and this chance to pleasure him was a gift from God. There was no way he was going to rush this.

He returned to the study of Puck's body with his mouth, starting at his chin, spending considerable time in the hollow at the base of his throat. He began to caress Puck, his hands taking advantage of everything he had learned while massaging him after football practice. Puck had made no sound the entire time except for gasping breaths. Finn considered it a challenge to make his friend give up his tight rein of control.

He brushed his palms across Puck's nipples, making him writhe. Finn exhaled in victory. This sensitivity was something he hadn't known about. He began to put his newfound knowledge to good use, circling a bud with his tongue, evaporating the moisture with his breath. His hand continued its torture of the other nipple, rolling it between his fingers and gently pinching it. Puck's breathing became shaky, his fingers clutching at air.

Finn dragged his tongue over the damp, sensitive nipple, eliciting a gasp from Puck. He wanted to see what kind of sounds his could draw from him.

Puck was already feeling like he was suffering from sensory overload. There was so much sensation, so much contact. The taste of Finn was still in his mouth - his scent was all around him. He knew Finn was determined to drive him mad like this - not that he cared. He didn't know what to expect, he just knew he wanted more.

Finn sucked hard on his nipple and was finally rewarded with Puck arching up into him and moaning. Finn gave his own moan in reply and returned to capture Puck's mouth. The guitarist buried his hands in Finn's hair, pulling him deeper into the kiss, demanding more.

Finn was more than willing to comply; pleased Puck's eyes opened when they broke the kiss, glittering with pleasure.

"Should I stop?" he teased, panting and suddenly bursting at the seems with confidence as he realized that McKinley's stud was withering beneath him.

"If you do, I'll kill you," Puck growled, barely in control of his voice.

Finn chuckled and bent to worship Puck's body, discarding their clothes as he did so, his kisses and feather touches traced the crisscross of muscles. Puck was no longer silent, making small sounds, writhing when Finn touched a particularly sensitive area.

Their moans filled the room, Puck's deep rumble one a counter-point to the soft one of Finn.

By the time Finn got to his goal, Puck was hard and leaking. He raised his eyes to smile at Puck who was staring at him with hooded eyes. Not breaking eye contact, he touched the tip of his tongue to the slit dripping pre-cum. Puck groaned and threw his head back.

Puck had long since stopped thinking, the intensity of contact driving all thoughts of control out of his mind. He was just an animal, hungry for sensation. He had never imagined being touched by a man could feel like this. And Finn was..."Oh God" he groaned as he was swallowed whole. He felt... those were lips... wrapped around... tongue...

Finn buried his nose in the trimmed dark curls of his friend, savouring the scent, the taste. Puck was nearly incoherent, sometimes calling for God, but mostly making meaningless sounds. Finn was glad his hair had been released as the dark skinned boy's fingers dug in and buried themselves, threatening to rip the bedding to shreds. He chuckled and sucked hard on Puck, triggering a scream.

Smirking, he relased Puck's throbbing member and the younger boy whimpered at the lose.

"You okay?" Finn murmured crawling up the sprawled boy's body, nuzzling his neck. Puck gave a shaky nod as Finn crept his way his chest, leaving burning kisses across his stomach.

Puck instantly opened in welcome, wrapping his arms around the larger man's neck, drawing him closer. He could feel the weight of Finn hovering over him, pressing him to the bed. He was amazed to think he was tasting himself... He felt Finn's fingers feathering over his face. And then Finn broke away and shifted down, making him whimper at the loss of his heat.

Finn smiled at his eager prince. "Hold on Puck, there's more...," he purred, dragging his tongue over his hyper-sensitive nipples. He was rewarded with his shudder of pleasure.

Finn was achingly hard, but he refused to rush. He had been taken before with little preparation and knew how painful it could be. He didn't want Puck to associate any of this with pain – the younger man had already felt enough of it. Finn didn't believe in pleasure/pain - it had never felt right to him. He could take his time for him.

He began to nibble and kiss his way over Puck's inner thighs, causing him to emit tiny sounds. Finn continued his gentle torture, tenderly stroking him, making his cock jump at each light touch.

Puck was drowning - Finn was driving him mad...he wanted..."More," he moaned. He was only dimly aware of his legs being arranged, an arm reaching beneath him to raise his hips... There was moist heat, steaming breath, - were those sounds coming from him? He felt Finn's tongue circle and slowly work into his entrance. "Fiii..."

Finn continued loosening the tight ring of muscle as he reached for the lube he knew Puck kept in his draw. He coated his fingers and cock with it and carefully inserted the first one finger. Puck made a tiny sound of protest, silenced as Finn coiled his hand around his erection.

He was soon able to add a second finger, then a third, stretching him further, slowly stroking Puck as he searched for that...

Puck drove himself onto Finn's fingers when he touched something deep inside him, nearly screaming from the pleasure. He felt it over and over and over... He lost all control of himself. And then they were removed, leaving him empty and wanting - did he do something wrong? "Nooo," he protested.

Finn captured Puck in a kiss, sucking on his lower lip as he slowly pressed into Puck's entrance. He struggled to restrain himself, fighting the urge to slam himself home. He moaned with the feeling of being surrounded by the heat and pressure of the guitarist.

Puck gasped as he felt himself being slowly filled. He was overloading on contact. Finn's hand was wrapped around his erection and he kept tightening his grip, teasing him. He gradually became aware that Finn had stopped moving, just panting and staring at his face. What was he waiting for? "Move," he growled.

Finn growled in return, slowly drawing out of Puck's heat, then driving back in, hitting that spot again and again. He set a slow rhythm, increasing the pace as the dark skinned boy became incoherent.

Puck clutched at Finn's back and hair, matching each thrust, driving him as deep inside as possible. He never knew there was anything like this, and he never wanted it to end. His climax was building...his world was flashing white every time Finn slammed into him. Just as he thought he couldn't take anymore he came shuddering and screaming, Finn following a few strokes later.

Finn wanted to collapse, but held himself up with shaking arms. He carefully withdrew from the exhausted man, lying beside him and drawing him close.

Puck had started to doze off when he felt Finn pulling away from his hold. "Finn?" He asked, glancing up at the older boy, who was shaking his head.

"I'm sorry." He said. "We shouldn't ha- I'm sorry." He repeated. Standing up and tearing out of Puck's grip.

"Finn, what are you on about?" Puck slurred.

"You're still drunk, Puck."

"But I wanted this." He whispered.

Finn stared down at the younger man, who was staring up at him with wet and unfocused eye's. He didn't like this, he had never seen Puck's emotions on display so much. He shock his head again. What had he done? He had just taken advantage of his drunken best friend. He had just _slept_ with his drunken best friend.

"I'm sorry, I have to go."

"But Finn!" He called as the taller boy stalked out the room, leaving behind his confused and hurt friend.

* * *

><p>Is this worth continuing?<p>

Remember to review please!


End file.
